Time Monster
Time Monsters are major time glitches and serve as main enemies of both games. Defeating them will render them only minor time glitches in the form of Time Crystals. Blinx: The Time Sweeper Most time monsters will attack Blinx when in close enough proximity. If they are lured too far from their dwelling location or if they fall from a cliff, they will eventually teleport back. A time monster's colour is denoted by its HUD icon. Chrono Blob Chrono Blobs are the most basic of time monsters. They will jump in excitement when spotting Blinx and try to approach him to perform a fast leap at him. They are not particularly dangerous alone but can pose a threat in the presence of other time monsters or in tight spaces. *Green: 1 HP, first encountered in Time Square Stage 1 *Yellow: 2 HP, first encountered in Deja Vu Canals Stage 1 *Purple: 3 HP, first encountered in Mine of Precious Moments Stage 1 Stronger variants tend to move progressively faster. Chrono Blobs do not appear beyond Mine of Precious Moments. Spiker Spikers initially appear similar to Chrono Blobs, until they shift into spike form and rapidly charge at Blinx, during which time they are invincible. Spikers are a significant threat as a result due to their speed, particularly stronger variants which require lots of trash to defeat (possibly extra if accidentally wasting trash while their spikes are bared). However, one limitation of their spike attack is that they can only roll in a straight line. When in groups, it is best to lure the target Spiker away to deal with it individually so its constant harassment does not turn deadly amidst other distractions. *Blue: 1 HP, first encountered in Time Square Stage 2 *Green: 2 HP, first encountered in Temple of Lost Time Stage 1 *Yellow: 3 HP, first encountered in Forgotten City Stage 2 *Purple: 4 HP, first encountered in Everwinter Stage 1 Spikers do not appear in Hourglass Caves or Mine of Precious Moments. Dust Herder Dust Herders perch atop a stationary ball and will take a moment to charge up to shoot trash at Blinx if he gets close (this can serve as a continuous source of trash if necessary). The shots are fast but can be easily avoided. With the delay to fire and stationary position, this makes them an easy target, and by hitting them quickly, this will prevent them from having the chance to attack at all. What is perhaps most notable about them is that their ball is worth 100 gold when exchanged at the end of levels, so it benefits to conserve them rather than to use them as ammunition. *Blue: 1 HP, first encountered in Time Square Stage 2 *Green: 2 HP, first encountered in Hourglass Caves Stage 1 *Red: 3 HP, first encountered in Everwinter Stage 1 Dust Herders appear in all main rounds. Dust Herders also serve as the base species for the bosses of Time Square and Forgotten City. Octoballoon Octoballoons are floating balloons which suspend an octopus creature beneath it. If approached, they will float down to Blinx's level and shoot a piece of trash at him before ascending again (this can serve as a continuous source of trash if necessary). They may float around any sort of terrain and are often found in groups and with other time monsters. Sometimes, they may crowd rooms that Blinx may become locked in. Because Blinx needs to be rather close to draw their attention, they are not particularly threatening, and due to their size can be hit rather easily and from a long distance despite their small orbit. Additionally, they have a slow recovery process before they engage again, so can be quickly defeated without much resistance. However, they tend to have an extended vertical range where they may descend from rather high up in order to attack Blinx, which has the potential to strike him on contact by surprise. *Blue: 1 HP, first encountered in Time Square Stage 3 *Purple: 2 HP, first encountered in Hourglass Caves Stage 2 Octoballoons appear in all main rounds. Keropper Keroppers resemble large frogs, and will consume any trash that is shot towards their front side. When this occurs, they will become larger, but also slower. Since they are terribly slow to begin with, they are a minimal threat. However, they can quickly deplete trash that might be used against other time monsters. To damage them, they need to be hit from the side or back, which is harder after they become aware of Blinx as they will always try to face him, so it is helps to shoot them before this happens. Alternatively, by forcing them to consume excess trash (up to three pieces) to fully slow their turning speed making it easy to hit them where they are vulnerable. They also take an extra hit point of damage if they consume a bomb, which generally tend to be present nearby. Combining a surprise hit with a bomb proves most effective against stronger variants. Backside version (When the Keropper is big and fat) *Green: 2 HP, first encountered in Deja Vu Canals Stage 1 *Red: 3 HP, first encountered in Forgotten City Stage 1 Mouth version * Green: 1 HP, first encountered in Deja Vu Canals Stage 1 * Red: 2 HP, first encountered in Forgotten City Stage 1 Keroppers appear only in Deja Vu Canals, Hourglass Caves and Forgotten City. Keroppers also serve as the base species for the bosses of Deja Vu Canals and Mine of Precious Moments. Molegon Molegons burrow beneath the ground in a cloud of dust and will try to tunnel up and attack where Blinx is standing, sounding loudly right before this occurs. Occasionally they will pop out on their own to observe the surroundings. In both instances they are vulnerable to attack. They are not particularly dangerous, even among other time monsters since they require Blinx to be standing stationary before actually popping up to attack him despite moving around constantly. They are best attacked after all nearby time monsters have been defeated, so they can be focused on without distraction. Blinx can perform an evasive backflip that is suited to confronting this time monster. *Orange (visibly yellow): 2 HP, first encountered in Hourglass Caves Stage 1 Molegons appear only in Hourglass Caves, Temple of Lost Time, and Mine of Precious Moments. Molegons also serve as the base species for the bosses of Hourglass Caves and Everwinter. Gatekeeper Blinx may encounter sentient red gates which obstruct his passage. If he gets close, a gatekeeper will rapidly emerge from them and begin to float around nearby, damaging Blinx if he finds himself in its way, but will not follow him. Although their passiveness makes them a minimal threat, the gates are best approached from the side to perform a safe lure. A gatekeeper must be defeated for its gate to collapse, and can be shot several times to defeat them before they return to their gate and need to be lured out again. *Green: 2 HP, first encountered in Forgotten City Stage 1 *Red: 3 HP, first encountered in Everwinter Stage 1 Gatekeepers appear only in Forgotten City, Mine of Precious Moments and Everwinter. Gatekeepers also serve as the base species for the game's final boss of Momentopolis. Water Lizard Water lizards are one of two lizards which project a deadly illusion that greatly protects them from damage. The water lizard's illusion is that of a very large, slow moving slug, and they will zone in on Blinx while absorbing shots being fired. Because of their constant zoning and their tolerance to damage, they are a considerable threat, especially by distracting from confronting other time monsters nearby. However, they are unwieldy and cannot scale back up higher surfaces, which can prevent them from approaching Blinx for a short time. It is helpful to attack from within range of nearby trash as it will be needed, and preferably from a distance that is too far for the lizard to retaliate from. Once the illusion is distorted, the lizard will be revealed and can be hit after a brief moment of invincibility. The lizard is unusually fast and will run at Blinx after regaining composure, so it is best to defeat it before this happens. If the lizard is not defeated, in a short time it will regain its power to form its illusion, although it maintains just one hit point should this occur. *Blue: 1 HP (illusion: 10 HP), first encountered in Forgotten City Stage 1 **Using the TS-2000 Flame Sweeper on the phantom lizard will render the illusion ineffective, allowing the time monster to be defeated in just two hits. Water lizards appear only in Forgotten City and Everwinter. Golem Golems will form when their three stray components are approached and will approach Blinx themselves. They are slow and large, easily shot and resultingly fall back, so can be defeated without too much difficulty, and without any outstanding abilities and taking time to form, are not too threatening among other time monsters either. If a pause time control is used before a golem has a chance to form, its components can be swept, and for each part separated, one hit point from the golem is subtracted, allowing it to be prematurely defeated if all three components are separated. *Green (visibly blue): 3 HP, first encountered in Temple of Lost Time *Green (visibly blue): 3 HP (1 HP per ball), first encountered in Forge of Hours The later variant utilises two rapidly circling balls which provide potential protection from damage if colliding with fired trash. If being hit or if golems are defeated as normal, the balls will deteriorate into clocks and can be used as trash. Them and the golem components are each worth 100 gold when exchanged at the end of levels. Golems appear only in Temple of Lost Time and Forge of Hours. Golems also serve as the base species for the bosses of Temple of Lost Time and Forge of Hours. Fire Lizard Fire lizards are one of two lizards which project a deadly illusion that greatly protects them from damage. The fire lizard's illusion is that of a large erect fire creature, and they will very slowly approach Blinx while charging up and shooting fireballs at him while absorbing shots being fired. This makes them incredibly dangerous, so should only be approached with sufficient trash on reserve as well as having adequate cover or a way to flee if running out of trash or the lizard gains too much ground. Shooting them from a distance where their fireballs are out of range is preferable, and where separated from other time monsters. Once the illusion is distorted, the lizard will be revealed and can be hit after a brief moment of invincibility. The lizard is unusually fast and will run at Blinx after regaining composure, so it is best to defeat it before this happens. If the lizard is not defeated, in a short time it will regain its power to form its illusion, although it maintains just one hit point should this occur. *Blue: 1 HP (illusion: 10 HP), first encountered in Mine of Precious Moments Stage 1 *Purple: 1 HP (illusion: 10 HP), only appears in Forge of Hours Stage 2 **Using the TS-2000 Freeze Sweeper on the fire lizard will render the illusion ineffective, allowing the time monster to be defeated in just two hits. Unlike the stationary blue variant, the purple variant will constantly approach Blinx and try to zone him, just like the Phantom Lizard. Fire lizards appear only in Mine of Precious Moments and Forge of Hours. Typhoon Dragon Typhoon dragons attack by spinning into a whirlwind and quickly chasing down Blinx, paralysing him for a few moments as he spins uncontrollably. Although the attack itself is harmless, this leaves Blinx vulnerable to attack from other time monsters. Since typhoon dragons move so quickly, it is best to prioritize targeting them among a group so that they do not become an inconvenience. They cannot be damaged at full speed (except under a pause time control), but can leading up to and just before they start moving. After attacking, they will always return to the same location, which should be noted. *Red: 2 HP, first encountered in Everwinter Stage 1. Typhoon dragons appear in Everwinter and Forge of Hours. Ice Turtle Ice turtles take a moment to form when approached, and will slowly hop towards Blinx innocently enough. However, shooting them will cause them to explode over a large radius which should be noted when deciding at what range to attack them. This can help by damaging nearby enemies. *Blue: 1 HP, first encountered in Everwinter Stage 1 Ice turtles appear in Everwinter only. Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space Spiker The latest iteration of the Spiker differs in that they can be damaged while their spikes are bared, greatly reducing the difficulty of defeating them. Octoballoon The latest iteration of the Octoballoon differs in that they can perform a spinning attack if getting close to them. Kerofish It has the same concept as the last game, with a name change from Keropper. It's a combination of a frog and fish. It moves much faster now. It still eats any trash (or bullets) shot infront of it. It will take damage from a bomb or some sort of explosive (grenade, missile, firework, mine, etc). And it takes damage when trash or bullets is shot on the back or sides. Speed Monster This guy is usually found in confined rooms in the ruins of time level, moving at lightning fast speeds in all directions. It can only be shot when a pause or slow Time Control is used. Pause is the better choice, because even under a slow Time Control, it still moves fast. Its design resembles Pac-Man with a duck or platypus bill. Brute Demon Monster This is a big time monster which posses incredible strength. It can slam the floor with its fist and create a shock wave to damage the player. However, it is frail and taken out with a single shot. It also takes a while to notice the player, so it's an easy monster to defeat. Skeleton Monster This monster appears in the ice and time oil well worlds. It takes two shots to defeat it. First shot is to knock it down, and the second one is to hit the bouncing skull while it's dizzy. However, the player's melee attack can also be used to knock it down, thus saving a piece of trash for the player. Multiplying Lizard Found in the sky world, this monster has the ability to multiply itself when defeated. It takes only one shot to defeat it. It attacks by ramming at high speed like a Spiker. When hit, if it's green, then it is defeated. If it is red, then it multiplies itself into two. The player can keep multiplying and defeating it, which is a great way to earn extra time crystals. Flying Lizard A flying lizard who uses balloons/orbs to defend itself. It acts exactly like the octoballoon, except it notices the player from further away and has better accuracy. It is frail and taken down with one shot. Time Dragon This is a Pause Time Barrier monster. When encountered, it is sleeping. It wakes up if the player comes too close, however. When awake, it has the ability to pause time (including the player). It dies to a single shot, but only under a pause time control. Category:Info Category:Species